


The Sun Rises to Our Bedside

by SunnyMae



Series: Apparently Things Get Easier [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Benny Cooks, Dean sleeps, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMae/pseuds/SunnyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three mornings and the afternoons that come with them.<br/>---<br/>One of the very few perks of working in the early mornings is seeing people at their near worse. Tired, vulnerable, and all under the diner’s unflattering yellow lights.</p><p>He can tell this man is stunning, through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Morning

Benny hears the bell ring. Although he loves customers,--he honestly really really does. Keep ‘em coming--it’s almost three. Benny’s tired. He dog ears the page in his Finance book as he calls out, “Just a sec'.” He expects to see Bess, from the Walmart down the block.

Instead he sees a new, young face behind the breakfast bar. The other man looks exhausted; he slouches and yawns, and makes no acknowledging motion when Benny walks into view. He scratches at the short hair beneath his chin. The morning shadow is barely there, and Benny bets he typically shaves it as soon as it grows.

One of the very few perks of working in the early mornings is seeing people at their near worse. He’s fed sloppy teens in ridiculous prom dresses and ruffled adults with tear tracks. Tired, vulnerable, and all under the diner’s unflattering yellow lights.

He can tell this man is stunning, through and through.

“First time here?” Benny asks. He leans over the counter to give the stranger a menu. Amy, the graveyard waitress, approaches from her spot in the booths but he waves her away.

Whiskers nods, “Yeah, my friend told me about this place but I never had the time.” His voice is low and rough, fitting his chiseled face well. His eyes quickly scan the first page before he flips the laminated bifold. “Today, I’m making time to eat. I’m starving.” He smiles mischievously, as if he just told Benny a secret.

“Out partying too late?” he jokes while the man scoffs. The smile quickly turns to a scowl, though he feels it isn’t malicious nor directed towards him.

“I wish. I just told you I can barely eat, too busy with work." They’re both quiet. Benny due to guilt for jumping to conclusions. To his defense, he did look young, prime for a house party.

”Anything special about a Cajun breakfasts?” he asks, looking up from the menu. Something inside Benny shrivels.

“Cajun breakfast’s your regular Southern breakfasts. Hashes, hot cakes, grits, and the works, ‘cept a little more French. But don’t let nobody know I told you that.” Benny winks at him and revels in the pleasant grin he receives.

“So a French Denny’s?” he jokes.

Benny gives him a dirty look, “I’m gonna ignore that since it’s your first time. You should know eleven am is when the real food starts rolling. ” He pauses when he sees him begin to nod off. “Not to say our breakfast food is anything but the best in town.”

“We’ll see about that,” His green eyes squint as he concentrates on his name tag. It’s an awful amount of concentration for reading. “Benny.”

“You want a cuppa coffee?” Benny spots the hesitation and quickly says, “It’s on the house.” At his shy nod, he turns to the nearly filled coffee pot. Amy had made a fresh pot earlier. The only dents made in it was by the two employees. He glances back to see the other man fiddling with a napkin, folding and refolding.

He manages to catch Benny’s eye before he realizes he’s staring. “You offer free coffee to anyone staggering in at 3?" But he’s smiling again, more grateful than amused.

Only the cute ones, Benny wants to reply. "Nah, but you look like you’re half way dead."

He chuckles, "Good eye." Benny pours the coffee into the mug and serves it with the small creamer pitcher. He tries not to note the singular sugar packet Dean mixes into the coffee.

He eagerly takes a gulp, eyes closing in bliss. He tilts his head back slightly as he drinks, emphasizing his moving throat and Benny inhales sharply. The other man fortunately doesn’t notice.

“Ah fuck, this is good.” he finally exhales. The mug is empty when he puts it down. The man blinks several times, appearing refreshed. Benny refills it quickly, almost desperately, in hopes to see that again. “Thanks. The name's Dean.”

Benny smiles and responds, “Wait ‘till you try the food.” He pauses before adding, “Dean.” Short. Sweet. It seems fitting.

“I guess I gotta order first,” Dean laughs quietly to himself before reopening the menu. He points as he speaks, even though Benny is at an angle and unable to read along. “I’ll have your Seaside Egg in the Bread for here, and a Farmer’s Omelet to go.”

“Grits alright?” At the nod, he pretends to tip a hat, “Can do, chief.” He heads behind the counter and begins to gather the ingredients. Dean’s order is simply an egg cooked in french toast with salmon on top, two slices, served with grits. Benny whistles as he cooks, going into autopilot as he focuses on the sizzling skillets.

When Benny comes out the with the food, he places the to-go box unobtrusively to Dean’s side. “You got a special someone waiting for you at home?” He side eyes the box, hoping no.

And Dean just shakes his head as he adds salt to his grits. He smiles, as if reassuring Benny, “Not in the way you’re suggesting. This is for my little brother. He’d like this place, he’s into vintage.”

“Gotta love that word.” Benny replies mirthfully, “Better than “old decor no one can afford to replace.”” The diner itself is from the sixties. Though the surrounding buildings have changed throughout the years, expanding into a plaza, the diner only changed owners. Dean laughs lightly as he cuts into the french toast.

The moment of anticipation.

He take a bite, and chews slowly. When Dean swallows, he also groans, “You’re right.” he says, and his face tints red as he reveres once more, “I’ve never a met a man so right about his goods before.” He inhales the rest of his plate.

It’s a good morning for Benny.

 

 

 

 

Dean falls into deep sleep on the couch. He only awakens when Sam shakes his shoulder as he gets ready for school. “The box is for you.” he murmurs tiredly as he moves to sleep in his bedroom. Dean doesn’t hear the reply before he falls asleep once more.

When he blinks himself to consciousness, it’s twelve pm. He has a shift at one thirty, so he wrestles with his blanket and forces himself out of bed. He throws a quick load into the washing machine and dumps a different kind of load in the bathroom. After he takes a quick shower, changes, and spruces himself up, he heads into the kitchen for a quick brunch.

He finds a napkin with Sam’s handwriting, able to imagine the pipsqueaks voice. _“Thanks for the breakfast! It was really good!!:)”_

“I hope so, those fancy eggs cost seven bucks.” Dean complains to himself as if those aren’t standard diner prices. But he’s smiling, remembering the chef. Benny, with his thick accent and happy demeanor.

It might have been Benny’s job to be friendly, but Dean still felt he got special treatment. Free coffee? Comfortable small talk? Early in the morning, no one’s obligated to smile and chat, least of all Dean. But Benny greeted him like it wasn't ass-o-clock and he couldn't help but respond likewise.

In his hand, he fiddles with the napkin. It’s white with green lettering. _Lafitte Diner,_ it reads, _Cajun style food. Make it la favorite diner._

It’s funny because it might be.


	2. First Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning, and a better afternoon. Takes place some time after their first meeting.
> 
> \---
> 
> Why Dean calls Benny Button.

 

We woke up at the same time: early morning before the sun rose, to the sound of the

 _fucking alarm_ on my phone. Electric guitar ripped through a scale just as it did our rest. Benny grumbled as he relinquished his hold on me.

I groaned an apology and quickly flipped my phone open and closed, disabling my six am alarm. I had to pull it from my pant pocket, fortunately close to the edge of the bed. My body became tense in the cold air. The parts of me that weren’t cuddled in Benny felt especially vulnerable. Fortunately, I had plenty of skin to skin contact during our sleep. I must have squirmed closer in my sleep, and I quickly figured why when I saw the comforter gathered at our feet.

I murmured my apologies as I hitched the blanket up. When I lied back, we had more space than in our previous positions. I scooted towards him and threaded my arm under his neck. Benny rolled into me, finally settling once his head was tucked against my shoulder.

“What’s the time?” he whispered, eyes barely open. The sliver of blue still shown despite the lack of light. His hand pressed against my hip, warmth seeping through my boxers. I didn’t reply. Instead I kissed him, and he took it like an answer. Our breathes soon evened out as we both fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

Benny’s phone rang around two, since the rest of the world couldn’t do without us for this long. He mouthed to me the name of the caller. I didn’t catch it, mostly because I didn’t care. His back cracked as he sat up against the headboard, still warm against me, and the hand that briefly rubbed his eyes returned to me.

He answered with such a worn ‘ello, I continued to not care. He wanted to be here. So I entwined our fingers because the feeling was mutual. Benny gripped them gently as he listened.

I couldn’t distinguish words from the excited buzz from the iPhone but Benny began to smile. He occasionally hummed affirmatives, head bobbing and eyes focused on our hands. His fingers massaged circles against my knuckles and I might have fallen asleep.

It felt entirely self indulgent.

“Yeah, that’s great. And thank you for callin’, I needed the wake up call.” he chuckled, throaty and closed-mouthed, before saying, “Good morning-noon-bye to you too. ” The phone was returned to the nightstand.

“Who's that?” I was awake enough to be curious now.

“My niece, Elizabeth. She’s almost 7 now.”

“That’s cute,” I teased gently, as if my own phone’s wallpaper wasn’t of my brother and me, “she calls you often?”

“Only on special occasions.” he shrugged. I cocked my head in hopes of an explanation, but instead he looked away.

“Is it her birthday?” At his head shake indicating no, I thought through the dates. “Is it your birthday?” He nodded, embarrassed and I grinned. It must have been predatory because he groaned. He tried to cover my face with a pillow, but I easily climbed onto his lap instead. The pillow dropped as I straddled him. My hands cupped his head, my neck and back curving uncomfortably to bring my face down so I could lay our foreheads together, both of us ignoring our morning breath. “My very own birthday boy.” my voice turned light and raspy, pulling a Marilyn Monroe, “Benny, oh Benny. How should we celebrate?”

My hips ground down as a hint.

"Dean, you are sin.” But his grin reminded me this wasn’t church. His hands gripped me reverently, first feeling down the muscles surrounding my ribs before pushing lower. His fingers dipped into my waistband, thumb hooking and bringing my boxers down.

It was uncomfortable around my hips, but today’s not for me. He gripped my cheeks, spreading them before teasing the loose hole with a couple of fingers. He could easily manhandle me into a better position to push himself in but he settled with the slow pace.

I kissed him roughly, tugging on his lower lip before releasing with a sigh, “Slow down, tiger. How old are you turning?” I lifted my body up on my knees. His hand followed and continued to finger me as I rose. My half-massed erection pressed against him and Benny ignored it in favor of planting open-mouthed kisses on my stomach.

“Don’t worry about it.” Benny nuzzled against my skin, tickling me with his fuzz. He pushed another finger in, stretching and pumping deeper into me. I began to ride them with small hip rotations. At this rate, I wasn’t going to get any answers.

My hands gripped his head, and I received an eye roll when I pushed him away. “C’mon, Benny, a number and we can continue this.”

He looked at me with exasperation and replied bluntly, “Seven.”

I couldn’t stop my laugh, “You’re a piece of shit.” I sat down but closer to his knees. The fingers were dislodged from my ass. “Gimme your real age or I’m going to take a shower.”

“Can’t say I’m threatened by shower sex.” Benny leered. And he’s right, it sounds fantastic actually.

“C’mon, what are you hiding? Are you actually seven? Last name Button?” I wiggled my eyebrows, enjoying his smile at my dumb joke.

“Yeah, you got me.” he played along, “But don’t call me Benjamin.” He pulled me closer, close enough so he tongue my neck. Benny scraped his teeth at the sensitive skin just below the right of my jaw. He had been working that spot since last night.

“Seriously, I’m not gonna care unless you’re actually underaged or you’re way past fifty.”

I felt his mouth move before I heard him. “You sayin’ I look old?”

“Only if it’s true.” but if I was being honest? Who knows.

He muttered against my neck, and I pulled away so I could hear him. He blushed under my gaze and finally told me, “I’m turnin’ twenty five.”

Really? “Really?” I scratched my nails down his hairy chest. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous. That ain’t even almost old.” He still had a red tint on his cheeks but he smiled. I chastly kissed him before getting off the bed. I loved how his hands scrambled to keep their grip on me.

He pouted, “Ah, suga’, I thought that was the ultimatum?”

“It was, but you know, shower sex would be awesome right now. C'mon, Button."

And yeah, that afternoon went great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know how long this has been sitting around? Like a year, and I had no idea what to do with it. But now I just had to edit some text and it's prime for this series. That's literally the whole point of this series, pushing out these random ficlets I have of Dean and Benny.
> 
> Benny tricked Dean into a romantic birthday date the night prior and wasn't planning to tell him the reason for the season.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I don't know when I'll be updating this so I just wanted to have part of this out already. This is the first time they met, like ever. Dean's 18-19 at this point. Hope you guys liked it. :)
> 
> ((and who else is superduperexcited about dbbb, it's coming and im just an artist but all the summaries look amazing and im so pumped to read))


End file.
